La nueva pretear
by hermyxsiriusxremus
Summary: Himeno muere por salvar a los caballeros de Leafe y sobre todo por resucitar a Sasame. que pasaría si por ese hecho la oscuridad no fuera del todo sellada, se tendría que encontrar una nueva Pretear y si esta tiene mucha mas Leafe que las dos anteriores,
1. Chapter 1

**La nueva pretear**

Todo se volvió muy triste para los caballeros de Leafe, Himeno había muerto en la batalla, Takako decidió marcharse, ya que no quería volver a saber nada con los caballeros.

El mundo de Hayate se desmorono, causando que su comportamiento sea más frívolo que antes. La Leafe de Himeno no fue suficiente pues que al revivir a Sasame, ocasiono que el árbol no se cerrara por completo.

Otra vez los caballeros tendrían que buscar una nueva Pretear alguien que pudiera suplantar a Himeno. Cosa que Hayate no consentía, cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema se podía ver como sus ojos azules se tornaban témpanos de hielo.

Sasame viendo que Hayate no cedería a la búsqueda de la nueva Pretear ordeno a Goh, Key y demás caballeros a empezar la búsqueda sin Hayate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una chica comenzaba desesperarse por que el autobús no llegaba Sashuri era el nombre de esta chica, viendo que no le quedaría mas que correr para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, salió disparada como un cohete.

Faltaban pocas cuadras una dos si calculaba bien, mientras iba viendo su reloj, choco contra un pequeño bulto pero al mismo tiempo que lo toco recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la tiro muy lejos.

Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había arroyado a un pequeño niño rubio, de unos 5 años por su altura, aunque sus cabellos quedaron un poco frisado. Esta fue corriendo a ver sí aquel pequeño esta bien.

Shin se quedo sentado en el lugar, esa gran descarga eléctrica vino de esa chica. Volteo su mirada y se encontró con una adolescente muy hermosa, sus cabellos era de un color verde claro, sus ojos eran rojos como rubíes, Shin no pudo mas que sonreírle, pues él había encontrado a la nueva Pretear.

* * *

Bueno esto es un fic, ya que nadie quería hacer fanfics de la serie Pretear largos, vamos aunque sea de 10 caps nadie quiso continuar fanfics de la serie. Pues como no-tenia nada que leer, se me metió en mi cabeza hacer mi propia historia. Abierto las criticas y también las lunáticas que quieran dejar reviews por que en si no se puede hacer historias con finales diferentes a la serie. Sus discursos serán bienvenidos pero no me aran cambiar de parecer, de muy buena manera arreglare fallo ortográficos pero nunca cambiare el trascurso de mi fanfic. Ya que no es un pecado que yo quiera que la serie continué de alguna otra forma así sea con Himeno muerta. Este es un Cáp. corto pero los demás serán largos, obvio que Sasame tendrá mas papel que Hayate


	2. Chapter 2

**_La nueva Pretear_**

* * *

Cáp. 2

-Pequeño... dime te encuentras bien, no estas lastimado verdad- pregunto Sashuri

Shin se levanto y alzo sus manitas queriendo que Sashuri lo cargara en sus brazos.

-Ho... quieres que te alce verdad pequeño- Sashuri lo cargo con gusto, ya que el pequeño era un primor de niño. – Dime té as perdido, acaso esta tu mamá cerca-

-Estan en el parque-

-En el parque... pues si tus papas se encuentran ahí... iremos en este mismo momento-

* * *

Mientras en el parque

Sasame y los demás esperaban que Shin trajera a la nueva chica, Goh estaba muy impaciente por saber como era la nueva Pretear; Mannen y Hajime se quejaban de la suerte de Shin.

-Muy bien pequeño... donde están tus padres... solo hay tres chicos grandes con dos niños... ¿acaso ellos son tus familiares?-

Goh fue el primero en acercarse

-Hola, como estas-

-Hola disculpa pero este acaso es tu hermanito- pregunto Sashuri

Key y Sasame se acercaron volando asustando a Sashuri, ocasionando que esta retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-Que... pero ¿ cómo es posible que hayan hecho eso?-

-Somos los caballeros de Leafe- le dijo Goh amigablemente, ya que la chica le caía muy bien y a simple vista se veía que era muy hermosa, bastante dotada para su edad.

-Y tu Sashuri eres nuestra princesa Pretear- le dijo Sasameque se acerco y tomo su mano depositando un beso en la tersa piel de Sashuri.

-Sashuri se sonrojo de inmediato, aquellos chicos eran muy guapos y decidió que lo mejor era escuchar su historia.

-Al terminar de relatar todo sobre la entidad diabólica que se dedicaba a extraer el Leafe de todo ser viviente. Fue Sashuri la que se levanto y con una sonrisa les dijo que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.

-Y dime Sashuri, cuantos años tienes- le pregunto Goh que quería conocer mas sobre su nueva compañera de transformación.

-Yo tengo dieciséis, auque en tres meses cumpliré mis diecisiete-

-Tienes dieciséis... yo pensé que tenis dieciocho- le pregunto Key, ya que la chica no se parecía en nada a las adolescentes comunes, esta tenia mas senos y trasero que las corrientes colegialas.

El color de su pelo era celeste y sus ojos de un rojo rubí muy atrayentes para cualquier muchacho.

-Hay que pena con ustedes, lo que pasa es que mi padre es irlandés y mi madre en cuanto lo vio se caso con él, mis rasgos no son muy asiáticos... como ven tengo mezcla de ambos, quizás sea por eso que estoy tan rellenita.

-Ho, no me malinterpretes Sashuri, es que en realidad eres muy bonita y muy madura para tu edad- le dijo un muy vergonzoso Goh ya que su cara era igual a la de un tomate, los más pequeños se echaron a reír. Capturando la atención de Sashuri, se acerco a ellos y reconoció al pequeño de cinco años.

-Y ustedes, también me protegerán- les pregunto cariñosamente Sashuri

-Claro... nosotros somos las más pequeños, pero también los más poderosos- dijo Mannen mientras Hajime lo acompañaba en sus mega poses de héroes.

-entonces ustedes son los únicos caballeros, me alegra haberlos conocido... y-

-No son los únicos- hayate aparecio delante de Sashuri-...- Yo soy el caballero del viento y soy el líder del grupo-

Hayate aun estaba muy sufrido por la muerte de Himeno, solo podía encontrar en su interior sentimientos de rechazo hacia la chica , por lo que su mirada se mostró fría como un témpano de hielo.

-Te llamas Hayate, es un gusto conocerte, osea que tu seras algo así como mi superior- le dijo Sashuri, que por alguna razón sintió el rechazo que le propinaba el líder de los caballeros.

Sasame que vio que lo que quería hacer Hayate ara espantar con su frió carácter a Sashuri, intervino antes de que él le contestara de mala manera.

-Sashuri que te parece si nos vemos mañana para entrenar, casi esta anocheciendo, seguramente tus padres estarán preocupados por... -

-No... mis padres están muertos, únicamente me han dejado mi apartamento... trato de arreglármelas como puedo, casi siempre consigo algún trabajo-

-Yo... lo lamento, no sabia que tus padres estaban muertos, no pensábamos que vivías sola-

-Esta bien no te preocupes Sasame, pero dime acaso ustedes viven en una casa o departamento-

-Pues nosotros, vivimos en nuestro reino de Leafenia-

-Ho... que lastima me hubiese encantado que por lo menos-

Sashuri se acerco a los tres pequeños del grupo- estos adorables caballeros me hagan compañía en mi morada-

Tanto Mannen, Hajime y Shin saltaron sobre ella abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¡GOH!... POR FAVOR... podemos ir a dormir a casa de Sashuri... anda Goh di que si- le gritaron al unísono los tres niños, aunque Mannen se le colgó de la capa y girándole para atrás hizo que Goh cayera al suelo.

-No sé, tu que dices Hayate... pueden quedarse a dormir en la casa de Sashuri- le pregunto Goh al líder de los caballeros.

-Por mí hagan lo que más les plazca- dándose la vuelta Hayate abandono al grupo, los demás comprendían que la muerte de Himeno lo afecto mucho, pero Sashuri no-tenia la culpa de nada.

-Sashuri... no les hagas caso, esta un poco malhumorado, que te párese si nosotros te acompañamos asta tu apartamento- le dijo Key ya que quería saber como es que una chica tan linda andaba sola.

-A mí me parece muy buena idea, entonces en marcha muchachos- Sashuri empezó a marchar pero se detuvo al ver que los muchachos no la seguían.

-Que pasa... por que se quedan ay parados-

-Es que a nosotros se nos da mejor ir volando, como es de noche dudo mucho que alguien nos vea-

-Que dices Sashuri... volamos juntos- le pregunto muy caballerosamente Sasame

-Sashuri se sonrojo por la cercanía del joven pero accedió, sasame la tomo entre sus brazos y así partieron a conocer la morada de su nueva princesa.

* * *

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD SERIAN DE MUCHA AYUDA


End file.
